


Those Damn Hair Gels

by HorikitaMai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HAIR GELS ARE NUCLEAR ACTIVE PRODUCTS AND MUST BE DESTROYED., HeLp kindaichi, M/M, Our baby turnip, R.I.P Fan girls, Turnip all the way, calm down coach mizoguchi, calm down oikawa, help me, iwa-chan all the way, oikawa really needs to calm down, or you might go bald, putting down hair for the first time, r.i.p me, who needs hair gels anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorikitaMai/pseuds/HorikitaMai
Summary: Bless kindaichi's mother for forbidding him from using hair gels, Oikawa being more nasty and shitty than usual, Iwaizumi swears that the number of fan girls increased, Kunimi doesn't care, Makki and Mattsun selling their kouhai's picture, second years doesn't want to get involved, and coach mizoguchi is not amused at all. Not all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, well... I just saw a picture of kindaichi on tumblr with his hair down and I'm just like..... Fuck yes! Fuckin turnip here have goddamn looks!!!!

" Mom! Where are my hair gels?! Every one of them are gone! " Yuutarou yelled from his bathroom as his rummage through the cabinet, looking for the said things.

 

 

His room's door burst open as his mother came barging, Yuutarou almost slip but thankfully he had grabbed the sink.

 

 

" Mom! You scared me! " Yuutarou said as he stands up still holding onto the sink, glaring daggers to the person standing on his bathroom's door.

 

 

There standing on the door was none other than his mother glowering at him, still wearing her pink apron and  holding a spatula on her right hand, and god was she glowering at him.

 

 

" I've already told you that i threw them away last night because both of me and your father were worried that you might go bald before you reach fifty by using all of those kind of hair products! " She said, pointing the spatula to her son's face, who is currently looking at her as if she was crazy.

 

" Mom! You know that i hated it when i didn't gel up my hair! I get sweaty a lot, hair sticking to my neck and forehead! " Yuutarou whined as he grabs his mother's apron, giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes that he could muster.

 

But that was a bad idea, because the next thing happened after that was his mother hitting him in the head with the spatula.

 

" No is a no yuutarou, you're not going to use any of those nuclear active hair products again, you hear me! And don't think you can trick me boy, because i swear.. " his mother's eyes darkened as she hissed at him, Yuutarou gulped nervously before nodding his head in defeat, still confused by his mother's choice of words, nuclear active? Just where the hell did his mother pick those words from?.

 

" Good! Go down now or before your father eat all the bacons! " His mother beamed at him and as if on cue, he heard his father's voice saying something about the bacons looks so delicious as if to mock him.

 

" Don't you dare eat them all! " He immediately sprint out of his room, dashing down the flight of stairs, he runs through the living room like a hurricane, almost bumping into a sofa on his way to the dining room.

 

He loudly sighed in relief as he saw that the bacons were still on the plate, not on his father's mouth, muttering a thanks to the lord that his stupid father still didn't inhaled all the food before sitting to his usual seat.

 

" My, isn't this suprising? " Kindaichi Satoru said in amusement as he saw his son's current appearance, the son then looks up from his plate and stares at his father.

 

" i am suprised too you know. " He said bitterly before bringing back his attention to his food.

 

" You, Kindaichi Yuutarou, who is a fully pledged shallot, a turnip advocate, a very strong believer of hair gels, didn't gel your hair up.. Wow.. Just wow.. " His father said looking at him as if he grew another head, and boy if this isn't more annoying. Yuutarou stopped the urge to roll his eyes, because he swears if he rolls his eyes hard enough he will see his brain.

 

" Why do you sounds like putting my hair down for once is a crime? Seriously dad. " The former shallot haired teen scoffed before eating a spoonful of omelet.

 

" Using that kind of amount of hair gel should be a crime yuu-kun! " his mother chuckled as she place a bowl of rice infront of him before sitting on her usual seat.

 

" Yeah. " Yuutarou rolled his eyes before stuffing his mouth with rice.

 

\-----

 

" I'm off! " Yuutarou and his father shouted from the door, earning a 'take care' from the only woman on the household.

 

" let's go yuutarou, I'm giving you a ride. " Satoru said as he opens the door of the car, Yuutarou gives his father a confused look before entering the car.


End file.
